Better in Time
by jay001
Summary: America’s sweetheart with the voice of an angel. People think Haley is living the perfect life, but really it isn’t so great. She needs to re-evaluate her life and by doing so she finds her self going back to her home town :Read full summary inside -NH
1. Chapter 1

Better in Time

Hello people, I have to confess...I had not planned on submitting this. It has been a rough draft on my computer for ages and for some reason I have just had the urge to finish it and then I actually got some great ideas. I thought, if you guys liked it, I wouldn't mind making it into a story. I am actually kind of excited...and since I am going to be finishing school soon I figured I'd finally have the time too. Tell me what you think :D

**Summary: Haley James, America's sweetheart with the voice of an angel…young talented and extremely loved wherever she goes. She has the perfect life…or so people think. What they don't realise, however, is that life isn't so peachy. There is a jigsaw piece missing in her life, one that confuses Haley more than anything. So she finds her self going back to her home town, trying to re-evaluate her life. Only life in Tree Hill is not exactly what she remembered, and neither is a certain person from her past...Nathan Scott.**

Better In Time

Chapter one.

'This is the final call for Flight Tree Hill 18092.The final call for FlightTree Hill 18092.'

Haley James stood still as she looked up at the large screen which lay present in NY airport. Her breathing seemed to neurotically stop and her heart felt like it stopped beating.

Should she really be doing this? Really be contemplating going back home and facing the entire dramatic dilemma's which, by no means of a doubt, were facing her.

"Excuse me miss, are you boarding the flight to Tree Hill?"

Haley shook her head, the flight wardens' voice conveying her out of her stillness and bringing her body back to life.

"I... I err yes. Yes I am," she spoke, her voice clearly shaking with nerves.

She hadn't even realized that she had decided to go, until she vocalized her words with out a spec of thought.

The flight warden nodded her head and took Haley's flight details off of her. Quickly scanning through her passport, she noticed the name of the nervous lady standing in front of her.

Haley James.

She promptly lifted her head, looking the lady up and down.

It was right; she really was Haley James. Chart topping, solo superstar with a singing voice as good as an angel. She didn't recognize her at first; Haley was wearing large round Channel sun glasses, and a brown fashionable top hat, one which was shading most of her face. However, now that she knew who she was, the long, honey blonde, wavy hair was such a give  
away.

Her daughter idolized this woman.

Haley sensed that the warden had recognized her, so she smiled; flashing her pearly white teeth in the process.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I was staring wasn't I?" The lady blushed, bringing up a hand to cover her face.

Haley let out a small laugh; this reaction to her presence was not something that rarely happened.

"Don't worry about it, I'm used to it." Haley smiled.

She was used to it. It happened quite often, it was flattering at first. Changing from small town tutor girl- someone hardly no-one ever noticed, to big time national singer. It was big. It was different- and very alien to her. So she soaked it all in, all the fame and money.

Now, five year's, 3 no.1 records and more money than she could ever have dreamed of later, it had become…just normal.

But the thing was she didn't want fame and money to be her normality. She wanted to be waking up to a sense of relaxation, and happiness to be her daily routine. Not stress and worry!

It wasn't as if singing didn't bring happiness to Haley, because it did. It really did. She loved it so much. But her heart felt empty, she felt as if there was a jigsaw piece missing from her puzzle; a piece she so badly thrived to find. A piece she needed to find.

The problem was she just didn't know how to find it, or even what she was trying to discover.

That's the reason why she is taking the flight back home to Tree Hill. Her home. The place she grew up.

To the people who probably know her best…well, tell a lie, _knew_ her best.

Oh gawd, it's been so long since she has seen them.

She is hoping that travelling back to Tree Hill, to her past, might give her that sense of realization of what is missing from her life. So, hopefully, then she could maybe work on enhancing it.

The lady standing before Haley let out a laugh before nodding her head, as if she just remembered she had to be professional.

"All righty then, your details are okay, if you'd like to move this way," she directed as she pointed to the door leading to the aircraft doors "someone will direct you to your seat. It was a pleasure meeting you Miss James."

"You too."

Haley slowly nodded her head giving the lady a small smile. Lifting up her Louie Vuitton luggage carrier on her shoulder she took in a deep airy breath.

Why was she so nervous?

This was one question that Haley certainly knew the answer to.

Her parents, her family, her friends even. It had been five long years, five lengthy prolonged years to which she had changed dramatically, emotionally and physically.

Being Haley James in the media was nothing at all like being Haley James back home. She knew how to be a pop star; it had been rattled in her head ever since she was 18. She had been a pop star for the past five years. However, being tutor girl, the girl she was back home, well… she hadn't showed a speck of appearance. Haley had forgotten who she was. Forgotten how to be her. Does she even still exist?

Some nagging thoughts that numerously kept tormenting Haley, were the questions which made her feel empty inside…what if they don't recognise her? What if they don't like the new person she had become? What if the real Haley is never to appear?

Even though she had not seen her family or friends in the past 5 years, she always kept hope to the fact that they would always be there for support. Always be there when ever she needed them. So what if when they finally see the famous pop star she had become, they abandon her?

She would no longer have hope in them.

That thought terrified her more than most!

Too bad, it is now or never.

Do you want to be a coward all your life, or do you want to fight for what your life is so severely aching for? Her subconscious asked herself.

Fight?

Be a coward?

Haley definitely knew which would be the easiest action, however, in her heart; she knew there was only one that, in the end, would have the best conclusion.

There really was no question on the matter.

Fight. Her life and her happiness depended on it.

* * *

_"It's for you."_

_Haley could feel herself blushing, even though she tried her hardest not to show him._

_Un fortunately for her, Nathan did notice. However he knew him rinsing her about that fact would not help situations. Besides, she looked kind of hot with the soft red flush colouring her cheeks. "Haley, Come on."_

_Haley looked at the bracelet in his hands, the one he was offering her to have. All sort's of questions where flying through her head._

_Should she take it? If he does would he think she like's him? Does he like her, is that the reason he is giving her a plastic colourful beady bracelet? Is he just doing this to get some sort of sick and twisted pleasure out of torturing Lucas?_

_Haley's mind soon evacuated those silly thoughts. It's just a plastic bracelet- one which was NOT Nathan's style; he wouldn't exactly wear it himself now would he?_

_She shook her shoulders and leant her arm forward, indicating for him to grace her wrist with the gift. Something Nathan hastily compelled to do.  
_

_She wanted to deny it; she wanted so desperately to avoid the warm feeling in her heart when Nathan slipped the bracelet on her wrist. She wanted to refuse the fact that the way his hand gently caressed against her own didn't send tingles all the way down to her toes._

_She couldn't._

_There was just something so sincere in the boy's gesture. It almost felt genuine._

_"Don't say I never gave you anything."_

_Oh boy._

_She knew. She knew Nathan had a reputation for sweetening girls up, gosh nearly every student in the school knew, and he didn't exactly hide the fact that he was guilty of that motion either._

_The thing was Haley knew all that. She and Lucas would roll their eyes and mutter under their breath every time they saw it occur in the corridors in school…he was a cocky jerk that liked screwing with girls minds. _

_But man, was he good at it or what?_

_The way he so arrogantly smirked at her brought her back to her senses._

_"Do you see this book?" She asked, waving the math text book in his face. "Because this book is me. I am math."_

_Nathan's perfectly moisturised face crinkled up in confusion._

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_" It's supposed to mean that you can work your whole "I'm Nathan Scott, Mr. Big shot, scoring my touchdowns' on somebody else, because I don't-"_

_"I don't even play football." Nathan corrected, feeling himself smile at her rant._

_Haley shook her head. "Whatever. Look, the point is at the end of the day, all your bluster and BS don't mean anything to math because math doesn't care, and neither do I."_

_Nathan laughed "Well, does English care? 'Cause I really suck at that, too."_

"Excuse me Miss," an air hostess politely whispered to a sleeping Haley. When her drowsy form didn't seem to rouse she gave her a soft shake.

"Ummmmm," Haley moaned, moving her head and relaxing more into her chair.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I am afraid you are going to have to wake up and put your seatbelt on, we are landing in 15 minutes."

Haley opened one eye, looking directly at the hostess. Nodding her head, she smiled politely. Then, as the women walked away to tell the other passengers in first class to strap their seatbelts, Haley shook her head.

Why the hell did she just dream about her and Nathan's first tutoring session??

Her brow crinkled in confusion as she sat all the way up in her seat to put on her seatbelt on.

She contemplated why she had dreamed about him and only came to one conclusion. She was excited to see him, Lucas too.

She spoke to Lucas on the phone yesterday morning; he's actually the only person, with the exception her parents, whom she's actually stayed in contact with.

He is her best friend, no matter how much she sees's him, he forever will be. She has known Lucas all most all her life. They had been friends since they were 7 years old. Haley fell of the swing and Lucas helped her up again, her night in shining armour.

Nathan however, well he was another story. She and Lucas had grown up detesting Nathan, thinking he was an arrogant jerk who had nothing better to do in his time than torture Lucas.

They were half brothers; but did NOT get along. They shared the same father but Dan Scott left Lucas's mother in her first month of pregnancy, only to get Nathan's mother pregnant a couple of months later.

When Nathan first came to Haley for tutoring at the age of 16, she laughed in his face and walked out of the room thinking he was joking. It was so surreal that he had asked her for help. However, when she finally agreed, she quickly realised there was more to Nathan Scott that met the eye. Resulting in him becoming one of her closet friends and one night, so much more…

Before Haley realized it, her ears were popping indicating the plane was landing. Ready or not, she had finally arrived in Tree Hill.

* * *

Before you think it, I wanted to let you guys know that I know this seems to be the same as a lot of NH fics out there. But please...give it a go. I promise I'm going to add my own little mix in there :D

Tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I am so sorry for how long this took me to u/d. Its just life right now is so crazy and I was starting to think that starting another fic was a BAD idea lol... but then I thought you guys left me such great feedback I really do need to give it a go haha. Its just I find the first couple of chapter s in a fic hard to write as you have to explain a lot of stuff lol…but anyways lol just to clear some stuff up. This is A/U- NH never got married nor did they pursue a…relationship lets say. It will all be explained further in more chapters to come.

Hope you like.

Summary: Haley James, America's sweetheart with the voice of an angel…young talented and extremely loved wherever she goes. She has the perfect life…or so people think. What they don't realise, however, is that life isn't so peachy. There is a jigsaw piece missing in her life, one that confuses Haley more than anything. So she finds her self going back to her home town, trying to re-evaluate her life. Only life in Tree Hill is not exactly what she remembered, and neither is a certain Mr. Nathan Scott.

Better in time.

* * *

Chapter Two

"Hey Karen," Nathan Scott greeted as he rushed into Tree Hills most established and popular café. It wasn't exactly the most lavish spot in the world; it was small and often enough, very crowed. All ages ranging from young students attending Tree Hill High, to mature elderly adults hoping to catch up on all the gossip in the small but dramatic filled town, everybody hang out there. People loved it. It was warm and cosy- features that some needs in their life if they intend on being sane.

"Nathan, hey," Karen smiled as she saw the young man walk towards her. The shine of his thick jet black hair and water cascading down his face gave indication to how bad the rain currently was. "Wow, you look wet. Is it that bad out there?"

Nathan let out a small chuckle before nodding his head rapidly. "Yeah, believe it or not but I only just got out of my car! This freaking weather is crazy, I'm telling you." He walked over to the counter and sat down on one of the stalls.

"Dude, you're soaked!" A deep voice called from the opposite end of the counter. Nathan looked up to see his annoying, older, and not forgetting _dry _brother grinning widely at him.

"No Lucas, I'm actually bone dry," Nathan retaliated, the sarcasm clearly evident in his voice. Lucas' grin then turned into a flat out beam before an eruption of laughter was heard within the café. He then raised his hands in mock defence when he noticed his brothers look of evil reflecting back at him through his bright blue orbs.

"I'm sorry man but…well you look hilarious!"

"Well then, I'm glad I could give you some amusement _bro_. How about I kick your butt out there for 5 minutes and see how funny you would look then?"

"Sure _bro_…but I'ld like to see you trying to get my butt out-"

"Boy's do you ever stop arguing? You're distracting my customers" Karen joked, rolling her eyes at the boys banter. They may not have grown up together, but that sure didn't stop them from arguing like two little 10 year old siblings.

"Sorry mum…Sorry Karen" they both said in union. Both boys were 23 years old, enjoyed the sport 'basketball' and shared the same last name. That, however, is where the similarities ended. Her son, Lucas, had thick sandy blond hair, green eyes and was very into his studies; reading was his greatest hobby.

Nathan, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. Unless 'Sports Illustrated' counted as a book, which it probably doesn't, he could easily say that he had never read one. He was extremely tall, had raven coloured black hair, the most mysterious blue orbs and large defined muscles exhibiting his body. He was full of angst and found that trust was an emotional element that he seemed to lack efficiently. Ever since his mum died 8 years ago he didn't seem to let many people in. It was if he had built an emotional barrier made out of stone blocking everybody out- with the exception of very few people.

However that factor never stopped him from having a little bit of a reputation with the ladies. Even though he was sure he didn't deserve the great extent that his reputation went to, he couldn't say he wasn't a bit of a player. Girls just surrounded him like bees around a honey pot. He'd have to be a complete pansy to not take advantage of that fact.

That put aside, however, Nathan knew that he was getting a little bit too old to keep the whole 'I'm Nathan Scott, Tree Hill's biggest player' act. He was 23 years old and just left college. He wanted to get serious with his life and stop mucking around- especially now that his dreams of entering the NBA were conveniently smashed last year. Ever since he found out that he, too ,carried the same disease which his brother and father had- HCM- an unfortunate heart disease, his whole entire dreams and plans were demolished leaving him no idea on what direction he wanted to take his life.

In the meantime, however, he supposed he was just happy working with his uncle Keith at his mechanic shop. Even though he was certain that wasn't exactly his dream career, it would do for the time being.

"Alright, I've got to go," Lucas stated, "I'll see you later man." Nathan nodded in his direction as Lucas walked towards the door. Just as he reached them he immediately stopped. "On second thought, Mum have you got an umbrella?"

Both Karen and Nathan started to laugh. "Yeah," Karen laughed pointing her head to the storage room. "Out back."

As Lucas ran to get the umbrella Nathan shook his head. "Ah man you disappoint me Luke, I was looking forward to see how 'hilarious' you would look."

Lucas stopped in his tracks before giving Nathan a mock glance. "Hardy- ha- ha."

Karen laughed before opening up her notepad. "So Nathan, what can I get you?"

Nathan shook his head at Lucas before looking up at Karen. "Umm, the normal is fine thanks." Karen sweetly smiled before making her way to the kitchen. Ever since Lucas and Nathan became 'brothers' Karen had always been like a mother to Nathan. He would always find himself staying with her and Lucas throughout summer and Christmas break throughout college instead of actually staying at his house with his father. He and Dan didn't exactly have the best relationship- they clashed over the most ludicrous things and ever since he was old enough to make his own decisions, staying with Karen was always the best option.

Now that he has left college though, he and Lucas decided to rent out an apartment to live in together for the time being.

"No seriously, I'm totally not joking. I heard from Rebecca Kings who heard from Jessica Lang who heard from her older sister who heard from….well I can't remember who she heard from but that doesn't matter. The fact of the matter is that they definitely saw Haley James in town," a teenage girl rushed in one mouthful.

"Oh my gosh, no way! I can't believe it- Haley James," her friend asked in a surprised expression. "She's totally famous!"

At the sound of Haley's name Nathans head popped up.

Nevertheless he knew better to believe stupid rumours about her being back in town; they've been around for years. Ever since she was signed 5 years ago and had become 'totally famous', as the girls had put it, people had been swearing that she's been spotted pumping gas in her car or buying milk in the supermarket. The town is obsessed with the fact that 'America's sweetheart Haley James' was born and nurtured in Tree Hill.

Unfortunately the poor buggeres have always kept hope to the fact that some day she would grace them her appearance.

Nathan knew better though. The day she left for New York she promised to never let stardom get to her head- swore that no matter how busy her life would get, she'd always keep touch and come back to visit. At the time Nathan believed her, Haley was one of the only people he trusted to tell the truth, she never failed to jeopardise that fact. Even though he was devastatingly gutted that she was leaving town, although of course he never showed it, he never thought that day would be the last of ever seeing her. She made him a promise, just like his mother had the day she died when he was 15 years old, and unlike his mother he actually believed Haley would keep to her one. Too bad she turned out to be just as deceitful.

"There you go." Karen put Nathans cup of coffee and ham bagel on the counter in front of him before taking not of the fact that he was rubbing his temples. Something he only did when he was stressed.

Flinging the dish cloth so that it was resting on her shoulder, one which she had previously been using to wipe down the counter, she walked so that she was in front of the young man. "You wanna talk?"

Nathan raised his head, taking in Karen's warm but concerned voice and shook his head. "Naaa, I'm okay," he lied. "Just thinking about…stuff. That's all."

"Well if you're sure."

"Positive." Nathan raised the steaming mug of coffee and took a sip. "Thanks Karen."

Karen was about to reply but all of a sudden she gasped and her eyes bulged out at something towards the door. _Actually_…Nathan thought, glancing around the café, _everybody has all of a sudden gone extremely quiet._

"H…Haley? Is that really you?"

Nathan lowered the mug and suddenly had trouble swallowing the liquid in his mouth. _What? _He turned on his stall so that he was able to face the door.

_WHAT?_

Suddenly hot steaming coffee was not the only thing he was finding hard to ingest- sheer shock caused him to suddenly find it hard to breathe.

Standing in front of him was coincidently enough Haley friggin James.

A soaking wet Haley James.

"Hey…um… hi Karen." Haley tried her best to smile brightly, she really did. She wanted to show people that she was the same happy person that grew up in that town. However the silence of the room and gawping faces proved to be more intimidating than what she was expecting.

"I'm back," she squeaked, her voice raising about 5 notches.

"Well then honey, what are you doing standing at the door? Come here." Karen's obvious excitement was seen emitting off her face as she ran around the counter to greet the girl that she once thought of as a daughter.

Looking around the café, at the faces which were starting to stop their gawping, Haley's nerves seemed to weaken and in its place enthusiasm started to fill her body. A wide _genuine_ smile took over her wet face as Karen pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed you so much," Karen said as she and Haley pulled apart. Cupping Haley's cheeks in her palms she looked at her face. "My god, how different do you look?"

"I've missed you too Karen, you have no idea how- Oh my gosh I'm so sorry," Haley rushed out pulling herself away from the middle aged woman. "I'm getting you so wet."

Looking down at her body Karen started to laugh. "Oh nonsense honey, a little water wont hurt anybody!" She then pulled her into another hug.

Nathan watched from afar, not being able to tear his eyes away from the…the…Haley impersonator it seems. Karen was right, she does look different…she looks a hell of a lot different. Her once frizzy auburn locks was now a mass of golden coloured waves, so long it looked like it would have took years to grow. Her once natural face was now covered in black eye make up streaming down her face, a result of the rain no doubt.

Then there was her body...

"This place hasn't changed one bit," Haley started, walking towards the counter. It was the oddest thing, especially since she knew everyone was undoubtedly watching her, but she felt a strong heated stare coming from somebody, an intense…familiar feeling.

She only had to recall that feeling for half a second to know who was looking at her…Nathan.

Before she had left her parents house she had made sure that her hair was perfectly straightened, her make-up was just right and her clothes were perfectly ironed. However, that was before she remembered the weather forecast!

Now she was sure her hair had gone all string-like, mascara had run, and her white skinny jeans were probably all spluttered with mud because her clumsy self happened to run through a puddle- for the record, the biggest damn puddle she had ever seen- of mud when she was running from her car to the café. She was too scared to look down!

She knew she looked a mess, and for some reason that bothered her more now that she knew Nathan was analysing her with those heated eyes of his.

"My-my," Nathans voice drawled from her left as she sat on the stall, "If it isn't Miss Haley James." She couldn't help the fact that she heard heavy sarcasm in his voice- something that worried her a little.

Looking to her left so she could look at the boy that- to be perfectly honest-made her who she was today, that previous bag of nerves she felt a few minutes prior seemed to return in a flash. She didn't know what about him that made her so nervous. Whether it was his devilishly good looks, which have only gotten better with age or the sudden remembrance of their last encounter. It could be numerous amounts of different reasons- it didn't really matter. The fact still remained. Looking Nathan Scott in the eye seemed to produce more flying butterflies in her stomach than what singing in front of thousands of million people did.

Strange, yes, but oddly enough true.

It terrified her.

* * *

Let me know what ya'll think. Thanks :D

Oh…and by the way do any of you guys know any good advice on inducing labour naturally? My mum is like 9 months pregnant and was due 3 days ago and we have tried so many stuff to try and get this baby out….nothing is working lol!


End file.
